


И создал он человека из праха земного

by liebemagneto



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Victor Frankenstein (2015), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Виктору некогда было скучать. Он был слишком увлечён разговорами о вечной жизни и попытками доказать, что всё в мире объяснимо и изменяемо. Так, в одном из споров и зародилась опасная идея, захватившая разум своим безумством, подчинившая себе целиком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> События происходят в конце XIX века. Присутствуют отсылки к Библии, странное чувство юмора Виктора Франкенштейна и его не менее странные опыты с (возможно) отталкивающими подробностями, повлиявшие на рейтинг.
> 
> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4993138).

Виктор с детства питал страсть ко всему необычному. Он читал совсем не детские книги, с любопытством изучал алхимию, что в его семье не особо поощряли, и мог долго тыкать палкой в дохлую крысу, которую после непременно положил бы в карман.«Для опытов», — уверял мальчишка, когда кто-то из взрослых врывался в его мир, сетуя на невыносимую вонь. Неудачи он встречал исключительно с улыбкой на губах, реагируя на любые трудности с достоинством, которому другие учёные — он с гордостью называл себя именно так — могли лишь позавидовать. В конце концов, у него была цель. И он её рано или поздно достигнет.

Учёба давалась Виктору так же легко. В Ингольштадте он освоился быстро, ещё быстрее его увлекли занятия естественной наукой, и вскоре Виктор начал проводить в университете не только дни, но и ночи. Ему было безразлично, о чём сплетничали за его спиной — кто-то уверял, что юный и вполне симпатичный студент с пронзительными голубыми глазами попал под влияние своего преподавателя не из-за собственной страсти к предмету, но из-за страсти самого преподавателя к молодым людям. Всё это — суета, а суета — это скука.

Виктору же некогда было скучать. Он был слишком увлечён — опытами или книгами, вином или сочным мясным рулетом, разговорами о вечной жизни или попытками доказать, что всё в мире объяснимо и изменяемо. Так, в одном из споров — Виктор даже не помнил, где тот случился и с кем — и зародилась опасная идея. Захватившая разум своим безумством, подчинившая себе целиком.

Идея создания живого из неживого. Ещё с древних времён могучие умы пытались истолковать феномен бессмертия, найти способ продлить жизнь, и лишь единицы вопрошали: возможно ли явиться на свет не из чрева матери, не крошечным окровавленным созданием, а взрослым и разумным существом? Возможно ли восстать из могилы и продолжить жить, будто ничего не случалось? Миру были известны случаи подобного возвращения — люди просыпались на собственных похоронах и не могли понять, что происходит, отчего друзья плачут, а сам «умерший» лежит не на перине, на которой засыпал, но в гробу.

Виктор собирал факты со всех уголков Европы, подхватывал их из книг, записывал и тщательно изучал. Он мог провести в библиотеке всю ночь, а утром влететь в аудиторию и сорвать занятия, засыпая лектора нескончаемым потоком вопросов. Возможно, его и считали эксцентричным, а некоторые — безумным, однако никто не собирался отчислять обеспеченного и перспективного студента за такие мелочи. Подумаешь, никто ведь не пострадал. Пока.

Проблемы начались позже, когда Виктор, изучив достаточное количество теории, вплотную приступил к практике. Он снял просторное помещение на окраине города, где сновали разве что бродячие собаки и где никто не стал бы жаловаться на странные звуки, доносящиеся из-за заколоченных дверей, и неприятные запахи.

Опыты проходили один за другим — Виктор работал не покладая рук. Начинал он с малого, и вскоре с одной из полок за ним круглосуточно стали наблюдать медленно моргающие глаза, которые плавали в мутной жидкости. Они держались на ошмётках кожи бледного цвета, щурились от яркого света и будто недовольно взирали на радостного Виктора — тот ходил кругами и делал пометки. Когда он отводил лампу, то глаза сонно слипались и погружались в темноту, будто прикрываясь нервами, подобно рыбе, прячущейся в водорослях. Как ни странно, Виктора такое соседство совершенно не смущало.

Он мог не выходить из дома неделями и биться над одним и тем же исследованием, а мог не возвращаться туда и вовсе, скитаясь в поисках материалов и вдохновения. Правда Виктор искал его где попало — если не на кладбище, разглядывая людей, праздно лежащих в гробах, то в борделях, где всякий раз пытался доказать шлюхам свою идею о создании жизни из ничего. Его особо не слушали; никому не было дела, о чём лопочет клиент, главное, чтобы платил и не оставлял синяков. Виктор никогда не уходил оттуда удовлетворённым — тело было блаженно и расслабленно, но голова продолжала гудеть, нуждаясь в ответах.

Уже позднее, оживив нечто, отдалённо напоминающее собаку, он всё понял.

***

Идея создать сверхчеловека пришла к нему ранним утром, когда Виктор отскребал от стола закоптившуюся плоть. Он переборщил и случайно поджарил своё творение — внутренности, не выдержав электрического разряда, лопнули, забрызгав вонючей жидкостью и Виктора, и его машину, из-за чего случилось короткое замыкание. Всю ночь ему пришлось восстанавливать драгоценный прибор и лишь к утру он добрался до уборки помещения. Гниль и разложение его не пугали — всё это было такой же рутиной, как и для любого работника скотобойни или морга. Он просто делал свою работу. Возможно, слишком рьяно и с чрезмерным удовольствием, однако сшивать куски плоти, складывать органы и соединять друг с другом было в действительности весьма увлекательным занятием. В своих мыслях Виктор сравнивал себя если не с богом, то с Пигмалионом, неспешно приближающимся к созданию своей Галатеи. Он знал, что его рвение и удача помогут решить десятки проблем, а также принесут ему мировую славу и увековечат его имя. Виктор Франкенштейн — человек, победивший смерть. 

Но прежде всего, ему нужны были материалы. Нельзя создавать сверхчеловека из чего попало, нельзя прийти на рынок и купить свиные потроха. Тут нужно было проявить смекалку — так он завёл дружбу с парой патологоанатомов из разных моргов. Обычно никто не спрашивал, зачем Франкенштейну те или иные части тела, просто оставляли неприметные свёртки рядом с чёрным входом, забирали деньги, передаваемые в книгах или через рукопожатия, и ждали новый заказ. Но вскоре эту лазейку захлопнули — какой-то недовольный сотрудник больницы донёс до ушей полиции, что из морга пропадают органы. То селезёнка, то почки, причём загадочный воришка никогда не брал лишнего. Как ни странно, по составленному списку пропаж никто так и не догадался, что именно этот похититель задумал. Но общественность всё равно всполошилась, решив, наверное, что в городе завёлся гурман. Родители стали пугать детей сказками о свирепых каннибалах и креститься на каждом углу. Смех да и только!

Виктор, опьянённый успешной аферой, ликовал. Однако эйфория длилась недолго — эксперимент ничем хорошим не закончился, и пришлось начинать с самого начала. С поиска драгоценных материалов.

Так он и оказался на кладбище. Наблюдал, тенью следил за похоронами и поглядывал на тех, кто заснул вечным сном, с жадностью, даже голодом. Взгляни кто в его глаза в этот момент — сразу позвал бы полицейского, чтобы тот арестовал маньяка, поедающего человеческую плоть. Виктор оставался безразличен к семьям и к самим почившим, он никого из них не знал, но каждый — от мала до велика — был важен. Теперь он платил могильщикам и порой сам руководил процессом, не гнушаясь забирать ценности у умерших. Правда, ценностями он считал вовсе не украшения, иногда похороненные вместе с ними, и уж тем более не дорогие костюмы, но то, что им действительно больше никогда не пригодится.

Очередной опыт вновь провалился. То, что Виктор создал, нельзя было назвать идеалом, напротив, это был настоящий монстр — испуганный, не узнающий ни создателя, ни мира, в котором оказался. В итоге Виктор загремел в больницу с парой переломов и сотрясением мозга. Он старался не думать о потерянном времени, о экземплярах, разбитых во время кровавой схватки, о разрушенной лаборатории, но главное — о том, что ему пришлось убить своё создание. Несчастное, загубленное дуростью горе-учёного существо. То, что монстра никак нельзя было назвать беззащитным и неприспособленным к жизни, поскольку он вполне походил внешностью и повадками на человека, пускай и чересчур агрессивного, Виктор в расчёт не брал. Он с искренним сожалением растворял в кислоте, закапывал во дворе и выкидывал в реку остатки бренной плоти, ещё недавно бывшей его детищем. Лишь потом, обессиленный и обескровленный, Виктор явился в больницу и упал без чувств прямо на пороге.

Провалявшись на жёсткой койке целый месяц, Виктор успел прийти к некоторым выводам и сделал кое-какие наброски. Доктор этого не поощрял — он сердился и грозился привязать непослушного пациента к постели ремнями, если он и дальше будет читать и рисовать, что с его травмами строго-настрого запрещалось. Но даже лёжа без дела Виктор продолжал размышлять.

Главная ошибка заключалась в том, что созданный не-человек вёл себя как дикое животное, загнанное в ловушку. Он подчинялся первобытным инстинктам, страху, который руководил им, вынуждал мчаться вперёд и уничтожать все опасности на своём пути. Должно быть, проблема заключалась в том, что монстр оставался монстром: у него не было мозгов — буквально. И, соответственно, не было никакой личности, а зову сердца, как известно, доверять нельзя. Сердце не убедить, что его обладатель находится в безопасности, не вложить в него знание о том, кто есть кто.

Виктора охватил трепет. Едва выйдя из больницы, он с б _о_ льшим вниманием начал вглядываться в людей. Не только тех, что уже лежали в гробах, но и в тех, что ещё сновали по улицам, не подозревая об уготованной им участи. Они все умрут и лягут под нож — это вопрос времени. Виктор вновь изучал, зарисовывал, записывал и зачёркивал, запоминал. Наблюдал, подобно затаившемуся хищнику, и выжидал нужного момента. Теперь он не допустит прошлых ошибок.

***

Медлить было нельзя. Плоть гнила быстро, поедаемая мухами и личинками, выдерживать органы в растворе тоже не получалось — они становились водянистыми и лопались, стоило взять в руки. Виктор нашёл решение одной из своих проблем в каталоге Всемирной выставки — оттуда он узнал о некоей холодильной машине, устройстве с компрессором, для работы которого использовался аммиак. И спустя несколько недель в лаборатории Франкенштейна появился огромный шкаф, производящий лёд. Несмотря на то, что карманы Виктора заметно похудели, его это ничуть не огорчило.

Гораздо сложнее было найти достойный материал. Умершие были или слишком старые, или слишком молодые, или слишком женственные, или слишком страшные, или слишком больные — Виктор выпытывал у могильщика все подробности о почивших, какие ему были известны. Зачастую он ничего не знал, и Виктор скрипел от злости зубами — его гений увядал в грязи и бесполезности мира.

Он устроился работать в больницу, чтобы иметь доступ к историям болезней и беспрепятственно заглядывать в морг, но дни шли, а погибали одни лишь бедняки — от заразных болезней, от истощения или от холода. Виктор сердился ещё сильнее, с ненавистью кромсая тела — пилил кости с остервенением, ломал их с оглушающим хрустом, отрезал кожу тонкими слоями или же, наоборот, распарывал как полотно и швырял в мешок толстыми пластами, выковыривал внутренности так, как другие собирают десерт со дна вазочки — желая заполучить всё, до последнего кусочка.

Уже дома он раскладывал добытые части мозаики, отбирал их, как повар лучшего ресторана мира выбирает на рынке подходящий кусок мяса, и брался за иглу. Виктор шил аккуратно, разглаживая складки и стараясь не оставлять слишком заметные швы, хотя это было практически невозможно — мёртвая плоть была непослушной тканью, расходилась под пальцами, и это снова вгоняло Виктора в бешенство. Он сделался одержим своей идеей, потерял сон и аппетит, всё больше времени тратя на подготовку. Спал за операционным столом и возвращался к работе с первыми лучами солнца, а когда материал заканчивался — снова выходил на улицу, брёл в морг, на кладбище или просто слонялся по улицам, вглядываясь в прохожих.

Виктор мог бы убить кого-нибудь, затащить в переулок и придушить или перерезать глотку, а после приволочь в лабораторию, подключить к своему чудо-аппарату и пустить разряд. Мог бы, да не стал — скучно. Он не искал лёгких путей и хотел доказать, что жизнь возможна, даже если сложить её из разных лоскутов.

Улицы полнились информацией. Из обрывков разговоров Виктор составлял целые истории, по повадкам людей мог рассказать об их характерах, и всё это помогало ему ничуть не меньше, чем чужие кости и внутренности. Он слушал и однажды нашёл среди всего этого мусора бриллиант — имя, которое подарит своему созданию.

Эрик. Его будут звать Эрик.

***

Ночь выдалась прекрасной. Дождь лил стеной, небо то и дело сотрясали раскаты грома, озаряли вспышки молний, грозясь уронить егона землю и вызвать ещё больший хаос и шум. Где-то лаяли и завывали собаки, скрипучие ставни нетерпеливо стучали о стены дома, будто требовали впустить их, позволить взглянуть на триумф человечества. На венец творения Франкенштейна.

Виктор был взволнован. Его дитя, его _Эрик_ лежал на столе, скованный безопасности ради ремнями, и ждал, когда в него вдохнут жизнь. Сейчас он казался таким безликим и ледяным, почти отталкивающим своим безжизненным уродством, но Виктор знал: всё изменится с новым ударом молнии.

Вспышка ослепила его, хлестнула по лицу и отбросила в сторону, будто сама природа была против нарушения естественного хода вещей и хотела сжечь всё дотла, лишь бы помешать осуществить задуманное. Виктор с трудом поднялся, неуверенный, сколько прошло времени, пока он пытался прийти в себя, и кинулся к опустевшей кушетке. 

— Эрик?!

Он в ужасе огляделся, не понимая, что случилось. Свет в лаборатории погас, заглохли аппараты и холодильная камера, не было видно даже глаз, обычно беспрерывно моргающих с полки. Дождь колотил по крыше, и сердце Виктора грохотало в том же темпе, тревога охватила и парализовала его. Он тотчас же понял, что именно ощущали те, кого он оживлял раньше, эту панику, сжимающую лёгкие. Что, если всё это действительно было ошибкой?

Небо застонало и вновь затрещало по швам, блеснула молния, и Виктор увидел _его_.

Эрик стоял, понурив голову и не шевелился, будто что-то рассматривал на полу. Или заряда всё-таки не хватило, и Эрик погиб, не успев ожить? Виктор мог поклясться, что заметил, как тяжело вздымается грудная клетка под тяжёлым дыханием.

— Эрик? — повторил он шёпотом.

Он поднял руку и замер, так и не успев дотянуться. Эрик обернулся, но в нём не было ни гнева, ни страха, ни ярости, он просто смотрел, чуть щурясь, мутным взором изучая Виктора. Внимательно, словно примерялся, запоминая все детали. Он был спокоен и совершенно прекрасен.

Виктор улыбнулся, не стыдясь предательских слёз, защипавших в уголках глаз. Он шевельнулся и, наконец, тронул плечо Эрика, такое прохладное, но определённо живое. Буквально ощутил, как под кожей ходят мышцы, как разгоняется кровь по венам. Его ладонь легла на широкую грудь, задевая швы, и воскресшее сердце стукнулось о клетку рёбер с той стороны, отзываясь на прикосновение. И увидел он, что _это_ хорошо.

— С днём рождения, Эрик.

***

Эрик был совершенно другим. Он молча внимал всему, что говорил Виктор, следил за ним нечитаемым взглядом и иногда ощупывал себя, будто пытался понять, что он такое. Нельзя было точно сказать, что творилось у него в голове, о чём он думал, если думал вообще, но учился Эрик быстро — достаточно показать всего раз, чтобы он повторил. Поначалу Эрик был несколько неуклюж, явно не зная, как рассчитать силу, как подчинить тело разуму, если это тело никогда этому разуму не принадлежало.

Из лаборатории он не выходил, но с тоской глядел в окно на мрачный лес. Ел руками, после — неловко крутил в руках столовые приборы и, щурясь, вторил Виктору. Иногда злился, ударял по столу или стене кулаком и уходил в темноту, что его породила. Долго разглядывал себя в кривом отражении стёкол, косился на Виктора, словно сравнивая, и хмыкал. Он вообще часто ухмылялся, эта привычка появилась у него с первых дней — не улыбаться, а укоризненно кривить рот, из-за чего Виктор порой ощущал себя настоящим преступником. Эрик осуждал его, и это причиняло боль.

Эрик рос — не ввысь или ширину, рос его разум, — и вскоре смог сам изучать книги, не только разглядывать картинки. Брал их аккуратно с полок, водил пальцами по корешкам и страницам, принюхивался и садился прямо на пол, складывал ноги в замысловатую восточную позу — привычка из прошлой жизни? — и погружался в чтение.

Однажды он сказал:

— Я хочу выйти на улицу.

Но Виктор покачал головой. Он заверил, что ещё рано, что Эрик ещё не созрел, но обещал: скоро всё изменится. Виктор лгал — он просто боялся; страх сковывал его, ограничивал в действиях и в мыслях, которые зациклились на одном. Он не хотел отпускать Эрика от себя. Он не сможет его отпустить. Он создал сверхчеловека, чтобы сохранить его в тайне, укрыть от опасностей внешнего мира и чужого разрушительного любопытства. Виктор победил смерть, но никто не должен был об этом узнать; все его мечты и планы не имели больше никакого значения.

Он сам превратился в монстра. Виктор метался в возведённой собственными руками клетке, постоянно отводил взгляд и вскоре даже перестал отзываться — игнорировал Эрика, его вопросы и просьбы. Говорил: позже, не сейчас, нет, пожалуйста, хватит меня об этом спрашивать. А после не выдержал, скинул с полок оставшиеся образцы, швырнул пробирки в дьявольский электрический генератор и бросился бежать.

Виктор бежал так далеко, что сбился с пути. Он понимал: если остановится и оглянется, то врастёт в землю соляным столпом.

За его спиной поднимались столпы дыма, и огненный дождь пролился на лабораторию Франкенштейна карой небес — Содом и Гоморра погибли.

***

Пожар тушили до самого утра, ветер сдувал пепел в сторону леса, разнося хлопьями воспоминания и несбывшиеся мечты. Вокруг дома сновали разве что псы, полакомиться им было нечем — одни книги, да металлический хлам. Собаки совали морды в остывающие угли и уходили обратно в город, туда же брели любопытные, прибежавшие с вёдрами — помогать и заодно поживиться, но и они уходили ни с чем.

Когда всё стихло, от деревьев отделилась длинная тень и двинулась в сторону дома. Тень хрипло дышала, кутаясь в плащ, местами промокший насквозь и прилипающий к коже. Эрик скинул капюшон и втянул жжённый воздух в лёгкие, упиваясь им. Переступил через тлеющие балки и оказался внутри разрушенного строения.

Почему Виктор ушёл, почему оставил в одиночестве, в мире, который Эрик не понимал? Он не знал ответов, но намеревался найти их здесь, на обломках своей крохотной вселенной, навсегда разрушенной чужой жестокостью. Эрик собирал уцелевшие книги, отряхивал их и листал, слепо всматриваясь в строчки. Виктор не взял ничего, все его труды, все записи и наработки сгорели, погибли вместе с остальными его творениями. Неужели он надеялся, что огонь убьёт и Эрика? Языки пламени лизали лицо, раскаляли проволоку, стягивающую куски его плоти, опаляли кожу, которая горела подобно бумаге — тут же схватывалась, пропитанная растворами, и съёживалась, оголяя белёсые кости. Эрик боролся со стихией, но вышел из огня победителем — с десятками ран, оставшихся на душе. Обида поглотила его, увлекая в вязкую топь.

Эрик опустился на колени и пошарил по горячим доскам рукой — он видел однажды, как Виктор прятал что-то под половицей. Подцепив пальцами деревяшку, вытащил из тайника нетронутые жаром блокноты и дневники, в которых Виктор вёл свои отчёты и описывал эксперименты. Спрятав сокровище под плащом, Эрик бросился прочь, чтобы укрыться в лесу до прихода мародёров.

Возможно, теперь он найдёт ключ, который откроет ему нужную дверь.

***

_«После стольких трудов достичь своей цели — величайшая для меня награда. Я держал в своих руках безмерную власть, и она была сладка, как мёд, но опасна, как змея, затаившаяся в песках...»_

 

_«...казалось, я ступил на тонкий лёд и вот-вот провалюсь — туда, откуда не смогу самостоятельно выбраться. Но я не готов доверить этот страшный секрет никому из ныне живущих...»_

 

_«Хочу ли я продолжать? Я думал, что мои опыты дадут миру новые знания. Я хотел, чтобы отныне никто не боялся смерти. Узрите: её можно обмануть и дать вторую жизнь обречённому телу._

_Нелепо!»_

 

_«Нелепо, говорил я, и тратил не только ускользающие годы своей молодости, но и сбережения, оставленные мне родственниками. Тратил без оглядки на будущее, а теперь, когда я остался со своим детищем наедине, я вижу, что_ _уготовано мне судьбой._

_Дурная шутка. Издёвка, которую она швырнула мне в лицо. В чём я виноват, где допустил ошибку?»_

 

_«...когда я увидел его впервые, столь беззащитного и потерянного, я плакал. Это был мой триумф, и я ощущал отцовскую гордость, она переполняет меня до сих пор. Я оживил его сердце, чтобы оно наполнилось любовью, но готов ли я разделить эту любовь с кем-то ещё?»_

 

_«Он совсем не похож на других. Не знаю, зависит ли это от его прошлых воспоминаний или же дело в чём-то ещё. Он всё понимает и старается научиться всякой мелочи, наблюдает и повторяет, как послушный ученик, даже когда думает, что я не смотрю. В нём есть упорство и немалая сила, но вместе с тем он остаётся ребёнком, лишь начинающим познавать мир...»_

 

_«...я должен отпустить его. Позволить двигаться вперёд и начать самостоятельно изучать все интересующие его аспекты жизни. А их немало. Мне кажется, у него есть склонность к запоминанию языков. Вчера он спросил меня на латыни, что значит "Barbarus hic ego sum, quia non intelligor illis"*, сегодня же он вытащил откуда-то французский медицинский журнал и прочёл статью без запинки. Полагаю, он не до конца понимает смысла, но с лёгкостью улавливает_ _структуру_ _языка, сравнивает похожие слова и расшифровывает тексты как древнюю криптограмму. Нужно изучить данный феномен.»_

 

_«Он уснул, вытянувшись прямо на полу, и я долго не решался его потревожить. Я понимаю, что зашёл слишком далеко, но мои чувства цветут в груди и причиняют боль, царапают шипами сердце, и они неподвластны мне. Я смотрю на него и вижу, как он прекрасен — не побоюсь этого слова, хотя мне всё сложнее становится воспринимать его как искусственно созданное существо, родившееся под моей рукой. Мне кажется, что он был всегда, словно рос в моей душе с начала времён, пока, наконец, я не позволил ему выйти из чрева моего сознания._

_Он спит, дышит ровно и тихо, совсем как ребёнок, и всё, чего мне хочется — найти способ скрыть ужасные раны на его лице и теле. Он заслужил большего...»_

 

_«....он вовсе не новая "высшая" раса — хотя бы потому, что единственный в своём роде, уникальный. Да, я мог бы окружить себя десятками таких же, мог бы взять на себя роль Бога, распространить своё учение по всем континентам, но правильно ли это?»_

 

_«Иногда я боюсь его взгляда. Он дышит мне в затылок, но стоит обернуться — молчит, ничего не спрашивает, но в глазах его я вижу сотни вопросов. Отчего он не задаёт их вслух, почему медлит? Я не смотрю на него в ответ, как некоторые не решаются смотреть на собак — бешеным псам не заглядывают в глаза, чтобы не провоцировать их. Он ощущает мой страх, я знаю это._

_И боюсь, что он уйдёт...»_

 

_«...он хочет уйти, это должно было случиться. Он понял? Неужели он всё понял?_

_Я ничего не добился, ничего не успел. Просто ходил кругами, любовался им, как произведением искусства, боялся прикоснуться и что-либо испортить. Я смотрел на него и видел его душу, его сердце, и они — удивительны, я знаю, что в нём есть нечто большее, чем горечь возрождения и отчаяние одиночества, в нём есть любовь. Я видел, как он гладил забредшего к нам котёнка, видел, что он_ _улыбался_ _._

_Я обучал его всему, что знаю сам, как отец передаёт мудрость сыну. Мы читали книги вместе, я помогал ему выводить буквы и складывать их — ему нравится учиться._

_Я обещал ему, что рано или поздно мы вместе покинем этот дом, эту лабораторию, ставшую нам обоим тюрьмой. Я лгал ему в лицо. Улыбался и лгал, потому что не хочу никогда отпускать его от себя и делить с кем-то. Он — мой. Я лгу ему до сих пор._

_И он это понял. Что же мне делать?»_

 

На самом деле Эрик ничего не понял. Он листал дневники, но не видел очевидного. Что есть любовь? Та, о которой он читал в редких романах, встречаемых на полках. Что есть чувство гордости, наполняющее отца? О чём, наконец, так отчаянно пишет создатель, чего он боится? Эрик знал слова, фразы, сюжеты, но мир для него оставался чужим и холодным. Бессмысленным без ответов, которые Виктор отчего-то решил утаить.

И Эрик собирался найти его, чтобы узнать. Почему?

***

Виктор ехал на север. Сначала добирался на поезде, забронировав целое купе, будто опасался, что им же созданные монстры настигнут его и задушат во сне. После пересел на корабль и категорически отказался подниматься на палубу, видя в каждом матросе и пассажире убийцу, готового схватить его за ноги и бросить за борт, на съедение морским гадам. Однако ничего не случилось, и, оказавшись в Лондоне, Виктор остановился. Холодный солёный ветер бил его по лицу, лёгкие саднило от горького дыма, и всё это отрезвило его. Виктор шагал по набережной и жадно дышал, впервые за долгое время решившись вернуться — хотя бы мысленно — к Эрику.

Виктору потребовалось немало лет, чтобы воплотить свою мечту в жизнь. Он шёл к ней извилистым и долгим путём, преодолевал десятки препятствий, начинал сотни раз с самого начала — это лишь раззадоривало его исследовательский дух. Годы работы и всего пара минут, чтобы всё уничтожить и стереть с лица земли. Виктор обманул смерть, но испугался и отказался от всего, к чему пришёл, всего, что знал, пустив на порог минутный страх и позволив ему завладеть своим разумом. Когда из бога он превратился в монстра, в какой момент уподобился тем, кого топил в кислоте?

Когда-то Виктор ожесточённо вгонял лезвие топора в хрупкие кости своего первого «подопытного», разрубая его неуклюже сшитое тело, и мысленно помечал: в следующий раз дать меньший разряд, заложить больше изоляторов, обдумать, что делать с останками. Использовать органы повторно он не мог: зачастую они просто сгорали, кости — трескались, и приходилось расчленять уродцев, да бросать куски послаще бродячим псам, голодно поглядывающим из-за угла. Виктор не чурался — пусть едят.

Разрубить пополам Эрика он никак не мог. 

Виктор не понимал, в какой момент и, главное, почему всё изменилось. В тот ли вечер, когда Эрик придвинул к нему пухлый томик Гюго? Или позже, когда, водя узловатым пальцем по строчкам, Эрик со всей серьёзностью спросил, почему эти люди поступили именно так? Виктор закрыл книгу и взглянул на название: Эрик нашёл привезённое из Франции издание «Собора Парижской Богоматери» и теперь мучился вопросами. Так ли чиста любовь, если вместе с ней в ногу шагают смерть, ложь и ненависть? И отчего любовь урода, гонимого людьми, оказалась сильнее любви тех, кому везде рады? Виктор сказал тогда: внешняя красота не есть признак добродетели, и что те, кто оказался волею судьбы чем-либо обделён, знают и понимают гораздо больше других. Он смотрел в глаза Эрика, блестящие сталью, и хотел поцеловать его.

Но вместо этого Виктор уехал в Лондон. Снял старый дом с мансардой, куда немедля принёс ворох медицинских журналов и несколько толстых научных трудов, и всё началось заново. Как бы он ни старался, страсть к исследованию приводила его в тот же отдел библиотеки, в те же больницы и на те же лекции — свободное знание нескольких языков заметно упрощало Виктору жизнь.

И он решил больше не повторять прошлых ошибок, о которых уже ничто ему не сможет напомнить. Ни старые записки, ни глаза на полке, ни сам город и страна.

Только Эрик, призрак которого следовал за Виктором по пятам.

***

Эрик никогда не общался с другими людьми. Он старался избегать крупных городов, двигаясь по наитию, словно чувствовал запах, подсказывающий ему, куда идти. Пальцы Виктора до костей пропитались растворами и хлором, ядовитые испарения которого витали в воздухе лаборатории после уборки, волосы — сажей и дымом пожара, который он сам и устроил, одежда — сладко-металлическим ароматом пролитой некогда крови. Эрику не нужно было знать или спрашивать дорогу, он просто шёл, уверенный в своей правоте.

Ему было всё равно, что он ел и сколько спал, он нигде не задерживался надолго, и в трюм корабля пробрался, спрятавшись в тачке. Среди прочего груза он нашёл пару бутылок рома, и любопытство оказалось сильнее — сделав пару крупных глотков, Эрик сморщился и почти немедля отключился. Его разбудили грубым толчком под рёбра, а после — удивлённым вскриком, когда матрос сдёрнул со спящего плащ. Эрик скрылся, прижимая к груди окровавленные руки, даже не успев понять, где оказался.

Позднее в колонке криминальной хроники погибшему уделят всего несколько слов: найден мёртвым при странных обстоятельствах. Журналист утаил, что смерть была ужасающей — переломанные кости острыми осколками торчали из зияющей дыры в груди. Коронер пришёл к выводу, что юношу убили сильным ударом в грудь, настолько сильным, что убийца умудрился раздробить клетку рёбер. Дело поспешили замять, не собираясь придавать огласке, чтобы не посеять лишней паники.

***

Виктор о деле всё равно узнал, когда — несмотря на все попытки держаться от науки подальше — заглянул в морг. Патологоанатом сказал, мол, недавно принесли тело, кости которого явно никто не будет считать, даже если приспичит. Виктор решил было, что бедняга попал под поезд, но то, что он увидел, заставило его содрогнуться.

Он не слышал больше ничего.

Эрик был силён, в этом Виктор успел убедиться ещё в старой лаборатории, когда тот, рассердившись, ударил кулаком по стене. В ней осталась вмятина, как от тарана, и уже тогда Виктор подумал, что в экстренной ситуации его подопечный голыми руками разорвёт человека пополам. И сейчас он был абсолютно уверен: Эрик идёт за ним, чтобы поведать о своём разочаровании.

Бежать не было смысла.

Виктор снова перестал есть и спать, он шёл, оглядываясь, старался обходить тёмные переулки и вообще не высовывался на улицу вечером. Он листал свои блокноты — новые, уверенный, что старые сгорели вместе с прошлым — и пытался найти объяснение: как Эрик нашёл его? Вопрос, как Эрик выжил, уже не был так важен.

Ветхий дом стонал на ветру, скрипел половицами и перекладинами, ветки деревьев скреблись в окна, и всё это напоминало Виктору о бессмысленности его попыток спрятаться. Эрик отыщет его, и он должен принять свою смерть с высоко поднятой головой, дать отпор — он его породил, он его и убьёт.

Виктор купил револьвер, хватаясь за призрачную соломинку, хотя понимал, что пуля и порох не остановят монстра. С ним не справиться, как с другими, не разрубить и не сжечь, но найдя способ его уничтожить, Виктор непременно бросит останки в мясорубку — чтобы ничего не осталось.

Время шло, в пыльной столице Англии продолжали отходить в мир иной люди: они гибли под колёсами омнибусов, они тонули, умирали в подворотнях или своих постелях, и никто — от рук безумца, способного размозжить крепкий скелет. Виктор изучал некрологи, заглядывал в Скотланд-Ярд и морги, но ничего примечательного не случалось. Лондон погрузился в привычную рутину, и Виктор выложил пистолет из кармана — в стол.

Он никогда так не ошибался.

***

Найти Франкенштейна в вонючем и разрастающемся городе была не так просто. Запахи смешивались с грязью под ногами и бранью людей, всё время куда-то спешивших и не обращающих на Эрика никакого внимания. Тут привыкли к мрачным чудакам, их пихали локтями ничуть не реже, чем обычных горожан, и одинаково больно.

Эрику было всё равно. Он слишком долго искал; шёл сутками, бродил по лесам и полям, заглядывал в деревушки, слушал, не спрашивал, воровал — еду и книги — и продолжал путь, не оглядываясь назад. Виктор был упрям и хитёр, он выскальзывал из рук, стоило ухватить за подол пальто и попытаться притянуть поближе.

Однако в Лондоне Виктор почему-то остановился. Теперь от него веяло алкоголем, который перекликался с порохом и металлом, остающимся на пальцах, когда Виктор хватался за револьвер, а металл сменился ароматом бумаги — страх исчез, оставив место бессмысленному скитанию. Его дом тоже переменился, не напоминая больше о былых страстях — книги соседствовали с книгами, а не с запрятанными в колбы экспериментами, не было ни запаха жжённой кости и плоти, ни хаоса разбросанных всюду инструментов и странных диковин, невесть откуда взявшихся.

Виктор дремал, уронив голову на грудь. Он дёрнулся, как от порыва ветра, и заёрзал. Ему вновь снился дурной сон — один из сотен, преследующих его каждую ночь. Виктор видел, как Эрик отделяется от стены, плывёт к нему и заносит руку, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар, который размозжит его череп или же пробьёт насквозь грудь. Тут-то Виктор и подсыпался всякий раз, подскакивал на месте и озирался по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть одно подтверждение тому, что всё это происходило только в его голове.

Однако сегодняшний кошмар не кончался. Виктор с трудом разлепил веки, силясь разглядеть выросший перед ним силуэт, хоть и знал наверняка — это Эрик. Стоял перед ним, облачённый в лохмотья, и просто смотрел. Совсем как раньше — без ненависти или жажды убивать, но устало. Очевидно заметив, что Виктор очнулся, он поднял глаза, и лицо его, изрезанное алыми ожогами, вдруг исказилось.

Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из груди его вырвался лишь глухой вздох, когда Виктор принялся обшаривать диван. Револьвера там не оказалось, он по-прежнему лежал в столе. Рука наткнулась на раскрытую книгу, и Виктор бездумно швырнул её в Эрика. Тот покачал головой, будто вынужденный терпеть капризы ребёнка, и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд.

Но не напал. Преклонил колени перед растерявшимся Виктором и беспомощно ткнулся обожжённым лбом в его колено, как потерявшийся пёс, отыскавший своего хозяина. Эрик наконец-то вернулся домой.

И он, застывший в безмолвии и покое, был воистину прекрасен.


End file.
